The Ajin Prince
by Ginya327
Summary: Theo is a young prince who thinks he knows his everything about his past until he meets a girl named Linca who tells him his real mother is hiding in a land across the sea. With her help he'll sreach for his mother in the land across the sea, seeing new people and learning the true meaning of courage, wisdom, and power.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of It All

_Dawn of the Arcana (Reimei no Arcana)__ and __Legend of Zelda__ Crossover_

Chapter 1: The Start of It All

There were once two kingdoms, Senan and Belquat. The rulers of these two kingdoms always had black hair, while commoners had red, brown, or blond hair.

There were slaves too, but the slaves were not human, they were Ajins or humans with the ears and tails of animals. There was blond, red, and brown haired Ajins all forced to work the hard, muscle soring, jobs. Some even worked in the castles, but most were put into the military.

You see the two kingdoms did not get along very well so there was a lot of war. During these wars the Ajins always fought at the front, because they were far stronger in just about everything than humans. Not many humans cared that the Ajins were stronger than them, for most of the Ajins were under the control of the kings and queens, and those who weren't didn't live long enough to rebel or were very good at hiding.

This is how the two kingdoms would have been run if not for a prince that fell in love with his guard.

You see this guard was special, for not only was the guard a personal guard and an Ajin, but the guard was female.

Yeah, the personal guard and Ajin servant was a girl, a girl named Kathrin.

Kathrin had very dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and the ears and tail of a cat. She was the personal guard of Prince Matthew, future King of Belquat.

No one in Senan or Belquat had even thought about what would happen if a human married and had children with an Ajin, but soon the entire inland would find out.

Prince Matthew and Kathrin fell in love a week before Prince Matthew was to marry Princess Ally, who his father had picked out for him, but Prince Matthew did not want Princess Ally, he wanted Kathrin.

So Mathew did the only thing he knew he could do, he took Kathrin as his own the night after he married Princess Ally, and completely ignored Ally until two weeks after their wedding.

After what Matthew did what he did, Kathrin would be unable to do her job for nine months or more, so he sent her away to live in Senan were his father could never get her.

Twelve months or so later Princess Ally had twins, a Prince and a Princess, and Kathrin retuned to the royal guard.

In under a week Kathrin was once again the personal guard for Prince Mathew, who would soon be King in two weeks time.

Princess Ally had noticed that when Kathrin was by Matthew's side he was much happier, this bothered Ally, so she had one of her servants investigate the relationship between this guard and her husband.

Soon Ally found out the relationship between Prince and guard, which after discovering went straight to the King.

A week before Matthew's coronation Kathrin was sentenced to death. Matthew tried to reason with his father, but it was in vain.

Kathrin was not about to let herself die, so even though she loved Matthew she left with one request to her lover, "Please call my son Theo."


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Theo

Chapter 2: Prince Theo

"The Prince is missing! The Prince is missing," call out the Captain of the guard. People ran left and right throughout the Castle searching for the future king of Belquat.

All the while Princess Reina went into tower of the castle to find a boy with thick messy black hair and bright green eyes, playing around with potions and other experimental items.

"You know someday you're going to end up blowing yourself to Senan with those experiments of yours," said Princess Reina bending down to pet a golden haired dog, sitting in the doorway, happily panting.

"I wish you would tell me when you were entering Reina, so that I could at least try and prevent you being blown to Senan too," said the black haired boy.

"Hey, you're not taking very good care of your hair, I can hardly see your ears, let alone your eyes," said Reina trying to brush the black hair away from the boy's eyes.

The boy grabbed her hand and said, "Reina leave my hair out of this. What are you doing here?"

"The whole castle is going crazy down there because you're missing Theo," said Reina with a smile.

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner," said the boy, "Come Impa, let's go calm the kingdom." The golden haired dog happily followed her owner out the door and down the winding staircase into the chaos below. Reina soon followed after the mild mannered prince not looking forward to what father would say this time.

Young Theo stood before his father in the throne room as the castle returned to its every day routine. He was trying very hard not to anger his father any further, but explain to him why he was not present for the morning meal as Reina entered the room.

"My son, do you know how hard it is to keep the enemy from invading our boarders when my own son is missing," said the king in an angry tone, "How many times must I tell you not to disappear before a meal or even before a guest arrives."

"I'm sorry father, I just got so caught up in my experiments and I did not pay attention to the time. I will do better next time. Plus father if they would just look in the tower when they couldn't find me in the library or my room, like Reina dose, the whole castle wouldn't go into frenzy, because that's where I usually am," said Theo hoping he would be off the hook.

"No… son… I'm sorry. I can't let experiment anymore," said the king with his hand running through his hair.

"What! But father what else am I going to do for the kingdom," said the prince in confusion.

"You, my son, will be meeting and marrying the princess of Senan, while your sister will be continuing what you have started. This is the only way we hope to end the war between these kingdoms," said the king with grief and sorrow in his eyes, for he did not want to take his son away from what he enjoyed doing most.

Theo was shocked, but that did not stop him from saying, "Oh right like that's going to solve anything! Do you have any idea what they'd do to me if I went over there! Let's see well there are only two things they could really do. One; they'd take me hostage or two; they'd kill me! And neither of us wants that to happen, right! R...right? Father?"

Theo's last few words showed that he was scared of this marriage and so would anyone forced to marry the enemy's offspring.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess of The Enemy

Chapter 3: Princess of The Enemy

Reina put her hands on her twin brother's shoulders and said, "If it makes you feel better we are actually going to go and meet her on the border at a festival we are putting on."

Theo looked up at her sister and asked, "When will we be leaving?"

"In two weeks," answered Reina simply, "You don't have to stop until then."

Prince Theo still looking sad said, "No it is my duty to prepare you to take over the research and also prepare a gift for the meeting of this princess."

With that Theo left to the market to see what he could get his wife to be. After spending the day in the village, Theo returned home to find his sister studying in the library.

"Wow you're dedicated. Are you going to try to be just like your older brother," said the prince as he walked into the room.

Reina looked up from her book and said with a smirk, "Who said you were the older one."

Theo replied smirking back, "Father, when he named me future king."

"Oh right. I remember that day," said Reina giggling.

"So what are you reading," asked Theo leaning over Reina's shoulder.

"I'm reading about fairies," she said with a sly smile.

"You never cease to amaze me. What are you really reading," he asked smiling and pulling the book out of her hands.

She apparently didn't mind that he did for she turned around in the chair and said, "I don't know how you can even begin to understand this stuff, let alone make your own."

Theo looked at the book for a moment before handing it back to her saying, "Would you like me to teach you?"

"YES! PLEASE," said Reina with great enthusiasm.

So that is what Theo did for two weeks, plus get the princess a gift.

Once the two weeks had ended the royal family of Belquat headed for the boarder to meet with the royal family of Senan at the festival.

When they arrived Theo saw the princess walking with the queen over to their camp.

The princess was wearing a light pink dress with gold trimming, her eyes were a deep blue, and her wavy hair… well it was… blond, the princess of Senan had blond hair NOT black, this threw him off.

"Why hello Queen Marin, is this your daughter," asked the king as he walked up beside his son.

"Yes, King Matthew, this is my daughter Princess Rose," said the queen.

Theo bowed to the princess she bowed back, the king then said, "Why don't the two of you go have a look around?"

Soon after that the two were walking around and have a small conversation.

Theo was talking about one of the stands when Princess Rose said, "Do you want to go for a ride? I know a place with a great view."

"Um… okay let's go for a ride," replied Theo in surprise.

Shortly after that they were on top a hill looking at the festival below.

Theo was about to say something like 'Wow this is beautiful' when Princess Rose said, "My name is not Rose and I'm not a princess. I'm crime for I should never have been born. My mother was a maid in the castle and my father was knight. They did one of the most forbidding things in the world; they had me, and even planned to get married."

Theo was shocked, but it now all made sense, sort of, he had so many questions like 'Why would the king and queen of Senan say a commoner was their daughter?' or 'Are you powerful or something?' but instead he asked the question that first came to mind, "Why are you a crime?"

She answered with a simple, "My father was an Ajin."


	4. Chapter 4: Small Connection

Chapter 4: Small Connection 

'What her father was an Ajin? But she doesn't have animal ears or tail! Or does she?' thought Theo before asking, "What… was… your… father?"

Theo expected her to hesitate or yell 'None of your business!' but she just answered, "A fox. My father was an Ajin fox."

"Oh. Well if your name is not Rose what is it," asked Theo hoping he wasn't asking too many questions, he just had so many.

She turned to look at him before saying, "My name is Linca and the only reason I'm here is to distract you."

"What? Distract me? How," asked Theo looking back at her.

"Well I'm supposed to give you some poison some time during the festival and blame it on one of the venders, thus destroying the future king of Belquat. As a reward they will set me free," she answered simply.

"And how is my death going to solve anything," Theo asked confused.

"Your death will bring the marriage contract to an end, unless your father come up with another way," she said looking straight at Theo who was still confused, so she added, "If your father wants peace in the kingdom he'll have to marry your sister to Senan's prince, thus providing them with power over the entire inland."

Theo looked no longer confused, but he had one last question, "What will happen if you fail?"

Linca was shocked by this question, why would the man that she confessed she was trying to kill care about her wellbeing, but she answered anyway, "They will most likely kill me once and for all."

Theo was about to say 'Oh' when Linca said, "Oh no! Those knights over in the trees work for the queen and will report everything they see! I'm doomed for a beating if she finds out that all we did was talk!"

Theo was not sure what she meant by all that, but was determined to prevent her from being hurt anymore.

Theo wrapped his arms around Linca and said, "Hope this satisfies her highness."

Before pressing his lips against Linca's. At first Theo thought she was going to push away from him, but she didn't she just deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

After the kiss was broken Theo glanced in the direction of where the knights were, but they had left. So he turned back to Linca to see her with a puzzled face.

"Is there something wrong Linca," Theo asked as she continued to seem puzzled.

She looked at him and then got closer; he thought she might be moving in to kiss him when she moved his hair aside that was covering his ear, she gasped and backed away after seeing what lay underneath.

"What? What is it," Theo almost shouted.

Linca sat down and started murmuring things Theo could not hear before looking straight at him and saying, "Your ears are pointed."

Theo looked at her in confusion for like the third time today and said, "What?"

"You have pointed ears at the top," Linca said a little bit louder, then said almost so quiet that Theo had to strain his ears to hear, "Just like me."

Theo backed away from Linca stuttering, "Pointed …ears …like …you …a …half …Ajin?"

"But if your half Ajin than your mother must be Kathrin, the Ajin cat. The only known surviving mother of an Ajin Halfling. You must go see her, she is probably waiting for her baby boy right now," said Linca standing up and putting her hand on his arm.

Theo shrugged it off, backing even further away, shaking his head and saying, "I don't know what you're taking about, but I have to go."

Theo got on his horse leaving her on the hill.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

Chapter 5: Truth 

Theo didn't look back until he was at camp; from there he went to his father, because if anyone knew the truth it was him.

He found his father in a tent drinking beer with the head captain of the guard.

When Theo entered the tent his father asked, "Hey son how'd it go with Princess Rose?"

"Father we need to talk," replied Theo as he sat across the drinking duo.

"It went that bad," said the king with a worried look.

"No father this is not about the princess. I just want to talk to you," answered the prince and when the captain would not leave added, "Alone."

With that Theo's father dismissed the captain before asking, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"My mother, I want to talk about my birth mother," replied Theo.

"Your birth mother, why on earth would you want to talk about you and Reina's mother for? I mean she beautiful and all, but why her. Why not Princess Rose or some cute commoner girl you saw in the festival. Yeah let's talk about the festival," said King Matthew to his son, as if avoiding the subject.

"Father not me and Reina's mother, MY mother," said Theo trying to stay on target.

"What are you talking about you and Reina are twins and you have the same…" started to reply the king, but Theo cut him off saying, "Reina and I are NOT twins. I know this because Reina does not have these."

As Theo finished his statement he pulled his thick black hair away from his ears the one thing he had always kept hidden away from all, even his own father.

The king gasped at the sight he was seeing; instead of the regular rounded top that ears should have there was a point, as if something had stretched them out.

"No it can't be. Those were not like that when you were born, why are they now," asked the king, mostly to himself.

That's when Theo realized that Linca was right and so he said, "They're there because I'm an Ajin Halfling. They're there because my mother's name is Kathrin. Am I right father? Am I the child of an Ajin?"

"Yes your mother's name was Kathrin and she was an Ajin. I loved her more than my own kingdom and just about gave it all up for her, but the day she gave me you and said that I should name you Theo I saw this look in her eyes that said something like, 'My dear son grow up and change the world for the ones you love.' So I fooled the whole kingdom just for you to grow up free. Please my son try and fall in love with Rose and don't make the same mistakes I did," confessed the old king.

"Father I have one last question for you," said Theo looking at the entrance to the tent.

His father took another drink of beer before saying, "Yes my son?"

"What does it mean when a girl tells you their deepest secret in a life or death situation," asked Theo looking right into his father's eyes.

"Well it ether means she's crazy or she loves you. Now mind you it is usually the first case, but if you're not sure there is a way to find out…" said the king whispering the last part into his son's ear.

"Dose that really work," asked Theo looking at his father with a concerned look.

"It worked for me. That's how I got your mother in the castle, although I got in trouble with my father for doing it, I still got her to be in the guard," replied the sly king.

"Okay I guess I could try that. Maybe even change it little to work out more in my favor rather than in theirs," said Theo as he walked out of the tent and out in search of a princess.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Gifts

Chapter 6: Two Gifts

After searching for her everywhere and asking around he found her by the jousting area.

"Princess Rose I'm so glad I found you before the fair ended I still have a gift for you," said Theo as Linca turned around.

"Oh what is it," she asked with a tad bit of snappiness.

"It will consist of three things. One for each day of the festival," replied Theo with a sly smile.

"So what's the first thing," asked Linca with curiosity.

"The first thing is this," he said pulling out a crown of deep purple irises, "A crown of Belquat's royal flower, the purple iris.

" Linca gasped at the stunning beauty of the flowers as Theo placed the crown upon her head.

"You're giving this to me," asked Linca in shock.

"Of course he is giving it to you, Rose, do you see any other princesses standing around," said the sharp voice a man.

Linca turned to face this new voice and said, "No I do not see any others around, but I do see a very annoying brother."

"Awww, don't be so mean sis I just was just joking," said the boy with a laugh.

Theo moved to stand on Linca's left side so that he could get a better look at this new face.

The young man had cold brown eyes and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing light gray attire with black boots, gloves, cape, and belt with an iron sword.

As the man noticed Theo he said, "Ah, you must be Prince Theo of Belquat, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Prince Darien of Senan and of course you met my sister Rose."

"Yes indeed it is a pleasure to meet you," said Theo as polite as possible though he was a little annoyed.

"Likewise, by the way I have not seen your sister around, do you by any chance know where she is," asked the prince with a sly smile, "I would like to meet the rest of your family."

Theo raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm not surprised that you haven't seen her and I don't believe you will."

"What?! Why not," said Darien with a shocked look.

Linca giggled a tad before Theo replied, "Because she's not here and nether is my mother, they are both at home. You see when I become king my sister will take over the research that I had started, this means she must study. Plus, even if she had come she would spend most of her time in her tent, in our camp, then outside, and if she did go outside she would never leave camp. So my sister decided to stay home."

"Well that's a problem I was looking forward to meeting her…" Darien murmured to himself as he walked away.

"Speaking of meetings, my mother became ill before the festival so she couldn't come, but if it is alright with your mother you can come to the castle and meet her, what do you say," asked Theo looking into Linca's eyes.

"Um… well I'd have to… my mother would… Yes! I'll go see your mother after the festival," said Linca with a smile, raping her arms around Theo's neck, "But we'll have to keep it a secret from my parents."

"Likewise," said Theo before gently kissing Linca's lips.

The two were very happy and spent most of the festival together, holding hands while walking through the booths, and riding the mountainsides at top speeds.

The more time Linca spent time with Theo the more her fake love became real and the same thing happened for Theo.

The days passed quickly and Theo gave her a gift every day.

The first gift was the flower crown; which Linca wore all the time and the second gift was a small box of sweets that Theo's sister made; which Linca shared with some Ajin children.


	7. Chapter 7: Last Gift

Chapter 7: Last Gift

It was the last day of the festival and Linca was waiting for Theo at the edge of the booths near the orchestra, when her "brother" showed up, "Hey sis waiting for your prince charming?"

"Yeah, so. What are you doing here," replied Linca searching for Theo in the crowed.

"Oh good, I was just making sure you didn't forget this," Darien said holding a vile of clear liquid and waving it in her face.

Linca snatched it out of his hand and hissed, "No I had not forgotten."

But in fact she had and now more than ever she didn't want to do it, "I was just planning to do it in the buzz of the last party."

"Oh, ok then. There will be no need for me to attack their camp tonight, right Rose," asked the prince while squeezing her arm.

"Of course brother," Linca replied with a sneer.

"Rose I had the greatest idea we should… oh Darien I did not see you there, did I interrupt anything," said Theo as he walked up to the two.

"No I was just asking my sister here where you were," replied Darien stepping in front of Linca.

"Oh, and what do you wish to discuss with me," asked Theo with concern in his voice.

"I just wanted to know if you were up for a duel in the jousting area at noon with me," replied Darien with a sly smile, "It would give the people a good show don't you think."

Theo look to Linca for an opinion, she nodded her head in approval.

Theo then responded, "I guess that sounds like fun, but just to warn you I haven't been practicing lately, so I'll be a bit rusty."

"Oh that's fine I'll go easy on you. See you in the ring," said Darien as he walked away.

"Right then, I think we should go to the since spot you first showed me," Theo replied.

"Alright race you there," said Linca climbing onto her horse and riding off.

Theo was not far behind her when they arrived at the beautiful patch of grass and flowers that looked over the entire festival.

Linca was wearing a lavender gown with gold trim, in her blond hair was the iris flower crown, and the deep purple ribbon that had been wrapped around the sweet's box was now around her right wrist.

Theo's attire was a deep purple with brown boots, gloves, cape, and belt with an iron sword. "Well what did we come up here for," asked Linca as she sat in the grass and flowers.

"We're here so I can give you this," replied Theo pulling out a gold chain and pendent with a sapphire in the center.

Linca gasped and stood up, "I can't take this I'm not the real princess."

"Yes you can, because you are my princess, Linca," said Theo kissing the back of Linca's hand and looking up into her eyes.

Linca looked at his then said, "Alright, help me put it on."

As he was helping her, Linca looked down at the poison in her hand.

When Theo was finished she looked at him over her shoulder and thought, 'No one is taking the one I love away from me ever again,' and with that she through the vile over the cliff.

"What was that," asked Theo in shock as watched it disappear over the edge.

"Nothing…" replied Linca as she turned around so that her back was to the cliff.

Theo shrugged and said, "OK whatever you say."

Linca then saw a figure in the trees get on a horse and ride away, she recognized him at once and knew exactly what he was going to do next.

"We have to get you out of here now," she shouted pulling Theo to their horses. "What?! Why," asked Theo in shock.

"Darien is out to kill you," is all Linca had to say, before they were off at top speed toward Theo's camp.


End file.
